Tokka Week the Third
by annicaspoons
Summary: Day 1:Shopping!, Day 2: When I'm with you, Day 3:All in the family, Day 4:Hell Hath No Fury, Day 5:Diplomat, Day 6: The Blind leading the Blind, Day 7: Lullaby. Seven days jam-packed with Tokka love!
1. Shopping!

**This turned out waaayy longer that I had planned it to be. So many big words (thank god for dictionaries). Anyway here is my first instalment of Tokka week. I was always going to have the last two parts in it but I decided I need a bit of an introduction to what was actually happening and that ended up taking up half the story. I think the characters might have gotten a bit OOC towards the end though.**

I was throwing rocks. Literally.

I was tempted to throw more than just rocks, but when I did that yesterday I also accidentally interrupted a romantic picnic. Katara had not been happy about that. To think of it, Twinkle Toes wasn't very chatty either. So to save myself from the Sugar Queen's wrath, I was sticking to tiny rocks and not stone walls or fountain statues.

Katara shouldn't be ranting to me though, it's not my fault I've been mad for the past few days. I blame my parents. Two days ago a messenger came and told me that they were taking me back home in three days. Three days is now tomorrow, and I haven't even told my best friend I'm leaving yet.

I must've been concentrating hard on the rocks I was either throwing or crushing in my hands, because I didn't feel anyone else come into the garden until I accidentally hit a certain someone in the head with a rock.

He was sitting over by the pond in the Ba Sing Se garden that the earth king had given us. Had he been there the whole time? I waited for a loud complaint or a sarcastic comment but he didn't say anything. He didn't _do_ anything.

I walked over and sat next to him, but staying as far as possible away from the water.

"Hey," I said as I sat down. Sokka finally moved a little and faced me for a second.

"Oh, hi Toph," he said and went back to staring at the water. There was something different about his vibrations, I could tell. They weren't strong and energetic like they usually are. They were, sad.

I waited again for him to say something else but got nothing. "Um, so…" I started. "Sorry about that before."

"Sorry about what?" Man, how hard did I hit him? I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Uh, me. Rock. Your head."

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry bout it." Okay this was too weird.

I sighed and pulled Sokka's gaze away from the pond. "Spill," I demanded. His heartbeat sped up a little as I pulled on his arm.

"Spill what?" he mumbled. I punched him in the arm hard to show him I was annoyed.

"What's wrong with you!"

Sokka rubbed his arm. "Nothing's wrong. I'm no different." I punched him again.

"I don't need vibrations to tell that you're lying Sokka. No offence, but you're not the kind of guy who knows how sit still and keep quiet for ages." I rolled my eyes. "I mean, why aren't you with Suki on a nice little date or something?"

Sokka turned away, and I was pretty sure that he was staring at that stupid pond again. He sighed heavily and didn't move. "Suki dumped me." I froze where I was. That explained everything. "She wasn't having any _fun_ anymore. So, she told me it was over and walked off with another guy."

"_I could have told you that she would do that." _I thought, but I didn't say anything. The last thing I wanted to do was make him feel worse.

I stayed with him for a while, trying to think of what to do to make him happy. I could only remember one other time when he had been this unhappy, and to cheer him up then we took him shopping, not exactly one of my favourite things.

Wow. Sitting in silence sure helps when you're trying to come with ideas.

I stood up and moved towards the house. "Stay there," I said, "I'll be right back."

I ran into the house and the room that I was staying in. I opened the case that all my stuff was packed in ready for me to leave tomorrow, and started looking for one of the things my parents messengers had left here when they came to tell me the 'good news'. I found two thin rectangles and pulled them out of the case. As I made my way back outside, I almost ran into Katara.

"Katara! Perfect!" I held up the two cards to her face. "What are these?"

Katara stood there for a while, probably looking at them. "Well the one in your right hand is your passport and the one in you left…wait, where did you get a money card?"

I smirked and pulled the both of them back. "Just from dear old mum and dad. Thanks Sweetness!"

I made my way back outside and found Sokka exactly where I left him.

"C'mon Ponytail, we're leaving." I pulled him to his feet.

"Toph, I'm really not in the mood."

"You're always in the mood to go shopping."

"You're taking me shopping?" Sokka stood there and I could tell by his vibrations that I had completely surprised him. "We don't have any money. 'Tara hasn't let us handle money ever since we went scamming in the fire nation."

I folded my arms and faced him. "You're obviously forgetting who you're best friend is."

"No I'm not."

I groaned and started walking, making sure he followed. "You're no fun when you're sad."

"Um…sorry?"

"C'mon," I said, "I have lots of money and we are going to spend as much of it as possible."

OoOoO

It took an hour and a few purchases, but before long the old Sokka was back. He grinned excitedly as he looked at different weapons, warrior outfits, and, well everything really. We were spending ages in each shop, because most of the time Sokka couldn't make up his mind on what to get. At the counters, I just showed the shopkeepers the money card and waited for them to write out the bill to send my parents.

My dad is going to absolutely love me when he gets all these bills.

"Toph! Toph! Come and look at this!" I was starting to realise why I was glad Sokka didn't get sad a lot.

I walked over to him and he held out something heavy. "Look!" he said, "Isn't it so cool?"

I rolled my eyes. "Uh…Sokka?"

"Yea? Oh right. Sorry." He put the thing in my hands for me to feel. As I ran my hands against the metal I raised my eyebrows. "It's a metal glove," I said slowly.

"No Toph, it's a _gauntlet_." Sokka took the metal glove, sorry, _gauntlet _and put it on his hand.

"Riiight." I muttered, "Well if you're going to buy it, buy it quickly. I'm hungry."

We ended up spending another half an hour in that shop.

We finally left with more than just the gauntlet. Carrying a lot of bags, we went to a restaurant that specialized in meat. When we sat down, I lifted my feet off the floor to give them a rest from constantly feeling Sokka's erratic heartbeat. He read the menu out to me and we ordered, the whole time with me thinking that _this was how I always wanted it to be_.

I 'watched' him stuff his mouth full of food, hardly pausing to even chew it. I know everyone is repulsed by seeing Sokka eat but not me. I found it interesting how he was able to shove so much meat in his mouth, chew for a total of three seconds, swallow, then put another huge piece in his mouth and start the pattern all over again without hiccuping or vomiting.

"So, I take it you like your mooselion steak then?" I said conversationally. Sokka nodded vigorously.

"Mmm. Issrate Toff danksh."

I didn't even try to understand that.

He managed to make room for desert, something I couldn't do, and he finally gave up with two spoonfuls to go. We then went through the process of paying and left the restaurant with very little food.

OoOoO

I was starting to feel the air get cooler after a while and knew that the end of my last day with my friends was getting severely close. We had sent all the bags back to the house but Sokka still wanted to spend time looking at the rest of the shops before they all closed.

I followed behind him silently, trying to figure out a way to tell him that I was going to be gone tomorrow. I had spent the whole day doing what I hated just to make him happy again, and now I was just going to take that all away. Why did I even bother?

'_Why do I even care?'_ I thought, even though I knew the answer. I cared because, he was my best friend, because he had done nothing different when I was having my bad day, because I owed him.

Because I loved him.

Sokka grabbed my hand and pulled me into a shop. His heart rate changed again, like it did whenever he went into any other shop, but this time is wasn't the normal excited that it had been. There was something else in his heartbeat that I couldn't quite pick out.

As we walked in, I felt the vibrations and sniffed to try and figure out what kind of shop it was. It smelt like linen, and I picked up soft vibrations from the ground. I turned and sighed to Sokka.

"Didn't you get enough clothes today?" I asked him exasperatedly.

Sokka shook his head. "This isn't just any clothes shop," he said, "and it's not for me."

An old lady walked up to us and smiled. "Good evening son," she said to Sokka, "are you and your girlfriend here to buy a dress?"

It was then that I realized that we were still holding hands. I quickly pulled mine away and rubbed the sweat off onto my shirt. "We're not-" I began but Sokka interrupted me.

"Yes. Yes we are."

The lady's heartbeat quickened and she directed us to the racks. I took the moment to pull Sokka down to my level. "A dress shop?" I hissed. "What are you thinking?"

I felt Sokka try to loosen my grip on his shirt. "Well," he stammered, "I was thinking that maybe because we're using your parent's money we should buy something that they actually approve of." I let go of him and he fixed up his collar.

I shrugged. "Not a bad idea Meathead." And I meant it. It wasn't as stupid as most of his ideas were. "One problem though. How am I supposed to pick out a dress?"

"You don't have to. I'll pick out dresses that I think will look good on you and you decide which one depending on how they feel when you put them on."

Did Sokka actually know how to pick out dresses? I had been forced into dress shopping by Sugar Queen a lot of times (and forced into wearing them) after the war ended but I actually knew that she had some fashion sense.

Not sure whether I could say the same about Sokka.

"How do I know that you won't force me to wear some completely and utterly ridiculous?" I asked him, not exactly sure of what I was getting myself into.

"You'll just have to trust me?" Sokka tested. I groaned and turned away. "Fine," I groaned, "go ahead and start picking."

Sokka, instead of looking at every single thing in the whole shop, went straight to a single rack. He picked out a dress, studied it for a moment, then dumped it into my arms. "Try that one on." He said, and pushed me over to the change rooms. I raised my eyebrows. "What? You're not going to get me to try on the whole shop?"

"Nope," Sokka said, "that one."

I walked into one of the change rooms as Sokka sat down a chair and waited. "You know what?" he said as I started peeling off my clothes, "I don't need Suki. I was really stupid by thinking that my life was going to end without her."

That last part was kinda ironic because if it weren't for her, both Sokka and my lives _would_ have ended if she wasn't around when we took out the airships.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I tried to figure out how the dress went on.

"I thought that I was going to be completely worthless without a girlfriend but today's told me that I don't need one. I've got you instead."

I froze where I was as Sokka continued. "You're always going to be around to be my best friend. You're always going to be here to put up with my stupid jokes and prank the others with me. You're always going to be here to take me on shopping trips when I'm sad and let me buy whatever I want, even if it's just going to go to waste somewhere."

I felt a tear slip out from underneath my closed eyelids. _"Idiot, idiot." _I thought, _"Why did I make this harder than it already is?"_

I quickly brushed the tears away and moved towards the door. As I stepped out I felt both Sokka's and the dressmaker's heartbeats get faster and my cheeks started to heat up. "Umm…" I started.

"Oh my," the dressmaker breathed. Sokka didn't say anything. My cheeks felt really hot now and I didn't wait for them to try and say anything else. "What?" I asked, "Do I really look that bad?"

"Oh no, no," The dressmaker came over and studied me closely, "You look…"

"Amazing." My head moved towards Sokka's voice. "How does it feel?" he asked.

The material of the dress was a fine silk, really soft on my skin, and the skirt length was long enough to cover my bare feet, but short enough so I would trip over it. On top of the shoulders were little marble brackets.

I nodded slowly. "Good," I said, "It feels really good." I ran my hands along the material for a while, then faced Sokka. "What colour is it?"

Sokka shrugged, and said simply, "Light green, my favourite colour." He paused for a moment. "The same colour as your eyes."

I felt the dressmaker shake her head. "Well, if you don't buy this then I'm going to have to force you to." she gasped. "If this dress was made for one particular person, it was you."

"We're getting it," Sokka said. "You can wear to the earth king's party in two weeks. Actually talking about that, I though of a great plan that we can pull off while we're there…"

I walked slowly back to the change room. After closing the door, I sank down to the floor. "You see, I was thinking that we could do the Momo-ghost plan I had thought of ages ago. Aang didn't want to use it back then because all we were doing was trying to sneak into the party but this time we're invited and I though that we could use the plan this time to liven up the party a bit. What do you reckon? Cos' everyone is just going to talking and dancing or in Aang and Katara's case, making lovey eyes at each other. By the way I need you to help me think of ways to get them away from each other. I really don't like them being with each other all the time." Tears streamed out from my eyes, and this time I didn't try to stop them. Sokka moved towards the change room door.

"Toph? You didn't fall asleep on me did you?" I sniffed and buried my head in my arms. Sokka must have heard me because I heard his voice soften. "Hey Toph? I'm coming in, alright?" He walked into the change room and sat down next to me. "What's wrong? Don't you like the dress, because we don't have to get it if you don't want to." He put his arm around my shoulders. "Did I say something bad? Because I often do that sometimes and I don't even know it. Just," he breathed in, "let me know what's wrong."

I lifted my head up from my arms. "I'm not going to be here for the earth king's party," I said softly, "I'm not going to be here to prank other people with you or taking you on shopping trips and let you get whatever you want anymore."

I felt Sokka stiffen next to me as I continued. "My parents are taking me home tomorrow for good. I'm not going to be with you guys anymore."

"But we're still going to see each other, right?" Sokka murmured. "It's not for good, we'll still see each other, well I will anyway."

I shook my head. "Once I get home my parents are going to lock me up in the house and marry me off the first suitor that comes around. There's no way that they're going to let me see you guys and I can't run away again."

"You're still coming to the party."

I sighed, "Weren't you listening to what I just said? My parents won't let me go and I can't run away again. How am I supposed to come to the party?"

Sokka rubbed my arm, "You can't run away again, I know that, but what if you were instead just 'kidnapped' again? Or your family could get a request from the earth king or fire lord that says that you 'have' to come to the party."

"You're a war hero, you're the bind bandit, you're the greatest earthbender in the world. No-one can tell you what to do, remember?" The edges of my mouth tilted up. I did remember.

Sokka leaned closer to me and whispered the last bit in my ear. "Besides, you have to come." He said softly. "Because if you don't, then I'm going to be very, very sad again."

"Idiot," I murmured, "Now I have to come."

"Exactly." Sokka gave me one last hug then took his arm away from my shoulders. "Now you should probably get out of that dress so we can buy it, hey?" He leaned in again and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I bushed and he stood up and walked towards the door. "Don't take too long, okay?" he said and walked outside.

My stomach did flip flops inside me and I touched my cheek where he had kissed me.

I spent another half hour sitting on the floor of that change room, still in my dress.

**Hope you like! XD**


	2. When I'm with you

**I had no clue what I was going to do for this prompt so I mixed all the ideas together. It came out better than I imagined so I was pretty happy with it.**

_When I'm with you I don't feel blind_

She'd never admit it, but she liked when he forgot she was blind. She liked how he treated her just like any normal person, even asking her if she liked a picture he drew. It made her not feel so different from everyone else.

_When I'm with you a weight is taken off my shoulders_

He liked how she was able to look after herself, even if his sister hated it. He had spent so long trying to protect everyone around him. She made it that much easier for him.

_When I'm with you I don't have to wear my mask_

She was always accidentally let down her mask when she was with him, letting him see who she really was underneath the tough exterior. She used to try and put it back up quickly, but she soon grasped the fact that he didn't mind if she wasn't strong all the time.

_When I'm with you my arm hurts_

He used to hate how she loved to punch him in the arm more than Aang or Katara. She always enjoyed hurting him more than the others. But, as he realized, the punching was an excuse to touch him, and he was continually finding himself liking it. The pain in his arm distracted him from the pain in his heart.

_When I'm with you I find myself loving rain_

She always hated storms. The rain messed up her sight and the thunder hurt her overly sensitive ears and always sent the chill of fear right through her. He knew this, and always found her before the storms came, so he could hold her in his arm and she could listening to his unfailing heartbeat.

_When I'm with you I feel safe_

He could always count on her to think quickly and protect him from something that he didn't see coming. He used to think it was wrong, the guy was supposed to protect the girl, but he eventually accepted the fact that she was able to protect him much better than he could himself.

_When I'm with you I'm out of my element_

She was earth, and she prided herself on that. She prided herself on being strong, straightforward and unmoveable. But there was one person that always made her act different. There was one person that always made her, jumpy, sensitive, and evading. There was one person that made her feel more like water or air, and she could never decide whether she loved it of hated it.

_When I'm with you I'm swept off my feet_

He had lost count of the number of times that she had knocked him down to save him from some impending danger, the amount of times that she had literally swept him off his feet. She would never help him back up afterwards, but he liked it on the ground. From there, he could see how pretty she was.

_When I'm with you my cheeks feel hot_

She started getting a strange hot feeling in her face as they got closer. Then came the jumpy stomach and not been in control of her words at times. It came to the point where it happened almost every time he was around her. She asked Katara if there was something wrong with her and the waterbender told her that there was nothing wrong with her, but that it meant she was in love.

_When I'm with you I act like an idiot_

He always hated how she somehow made him seem like an idiot with her comebacks and sarcasm, but as he grew to realise love, he also realised that _**he**_ was the one that was making himself look like an idiot.

_When I'm with you I don't have to be the strong one, the idea guy, the perfect little daughter, the unfailing warrior._

They didn't have to fake anything with each other. They didn't have to be someone else's idea of perfect. They could forget everything else with each other. They could just fool around and play pranks on the others and neither one of them would worry about the consequences. They could just be themselves.

_When I'm with you I know what love is_

**Anyway, hope you liked it. Once again, please review!**


	3. All in the Family

**TW3 Day 3: All in the Family**

It was the only thing that everyone in our artificial family had in common. At least once a week, we would have our own nights where we wouldn't be able to sleep. Months of being on the watchout for enemies does that to you. None of us ever got a perfect night of sleep anymore. Most of the time we would wake up in the middle of the night and stay awake because we're used to fighting in the middle of the night.

We each had our own ways of dealing with it. Zuko would go outside and practice his firebending, or he and his weird swords would disappear in the middle of the night, returning in the morning. Aang would go out into the barn and talk to Appa and Momo, probably about airbender stuff, I'm not sure exactly, I never tried to listen. Katara would either do housework or bake, which was a nice surprise in the morning. I usually just turned on the TV and watched it, sometimes polishing either my awesome black sword or boomerang.

And Toph? I had no clue.

I knew that the youngest member of our group had her sleepless nights as much as all of us did. I had often seen her up in the middle of the night, sitting outside, but I had never found out what exactly she did out there.

I got up from my bed after hours of trying to get to sleep. My clock radio said three o'clock and I knew that it was pointless trying anymore. I walked into the kitchen and saw Katara hunched over a recipe book with a pile of ingredients on the bench. Neither of us acknowledged that the other one was there, as we all did in the middle of the night. I poked my head into the pantry and pulled out a bag of pretzels. Munching on the saltiness of them, I walked into the TV room.

All I could find on the TV was a few movies that were in another language and the movie show. I kept it on the movie show and watched previews for upcoming movies. I saw a few that I knew I should take Zuko to watch and stored them in my mind for tomorrow.

I eventually got bored took my pretzels outside to look out for a shooting star. I was greeted by Momo, our flying lemur, and immediately the little bugger buried himself in _my_ pretzels. I shook him off and he ran over to where Toph had just suddenly appeared (how does she always do that?). I walked towards the blind girl quietly and carefully, keeping an eye out for random boulders or rocks coming my way.

"Hey Ponytail." I literally jumped six feet in the air when she spoke. It always freaks me out how she can know where everyone is all the time when she's _blind._ I collected myself and sat down next to her. "Hey," I waited for her to say something else, "So…you can't sleep either?"

Toph snorted. "Yea, like any of us sleep anymore," she smirked and I saw her wrinkle her tiny nose in the moonlight. "Whatcha doing?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Listening," she said simply, "you'd be surprised how much you can learn if you just shut your mouth and listen every once in a while."

"Huh," I said disbelievingly, "As if. What could you learn from just listening to people all night?" She shrugged and I laughed. "Exactly," I said, "you can't learn anything from just listening and nothing else. It's impossible. I mean, what were-"

"Zuko gets nightmares," Toph said suddenly. I raised my eyebrows the confession about my friend. "Constant, really bad nightmares. Most of them are about his past and the things that happened in his family before he joined us. Once he wakes up from a nightmare, he's too afraid to go back to sleep." I shot a disbelieving look towards Toph, forgetting that she couldn't see it. "When he wakes up in the middle of the night, he gets up and either firebends to burn the nightmare away, or he takes his broadswords and a mask and goes to beat up and steal from people on the streets. He takes his fear out on something or someone else."

She turned towards me, her pale green eyes catching in the moonlight. I shrugged. "Yeah, but that's Zuko. I mean, everyone knows what he does." I actually didn't know all that about Zuko, and he was supposedly my best mate, but there was no way that I was going to admit that to Toph.

Too bad for me that she can tell when people are lying.

"Aang has a major crush on your sister. You could almost say that he loves her. In the barn, he talks to Appa and Momo," Momo's head perked up at his name, then he settled in Toph's lap and she stroked his fur. "Everything he tells them is about her. He replays everything she has said or done that day to Appa and Momo." I was slightly disturbed by this. Aang can _not_ be in love with my baby sister. That was plain out scary.

"She has a thing for him too, but she hides it better than him." My eyes widened at that. "Whenever she's up in the middle of the night, she walks into each of our rooms to check on us. If we're in bed sleeping, she sometimes sits on the bed and watches us sleep for ages, then she moves on. If we're not in bed, she freaks, and doesn't stop looking until she's found us."

She paused for a while as I took the moment to let everything sink in. For being blind, this girl was awfully perceptive. I knew that she spent a lot of the time in our family by herself, probably studying us was the only was to entertain herself. We all knew the basics about each other, where we were from, why we were here, how powerful each of us were, but as I now understood, only Toph had taken the time to actually know each of us, and she would have spoken the least out of everyone.

"You always turn on the TV but you never actually watch it," Toph whispered, "You always have the volume down low, and you're never paying attention to what's actually on the screen. You're always on the lookout for anything you can hear or see that might be an enemy. You feel like you have to protect us, because you've failed to protect someone before and you feel bad for that." Toph turned away and bit her lip. I shot a confused look in her direction.

"You got all that from listening to what I do when I'm awake?" Toph nodded silently, and I swear I could see a tinge of red decorating her cheeks.

"Everything except for the last bit," she smirked slightly. "You tend to sleep-talk a lot."

"Oh." I silently mused about everything she had said as she laid down on the grass.

"Still think that listening is pointless?" she smirked from the ground. I didn't take notice of her. I then suddenly turned to her and grinned. "Okay, I think I got it," I said and started poking Toph's arm, "Let's see if I was listening well enough and get this right."

Toph raised an eyebrow and pushed away my finger. "Doubt you could," she muttered.

"I think that there was something about the nights that you didn't like when you were a little kid so you stayed up all night listening to people and putting together what they were like to take your mind off the fact that you were scared and now the habit has just stuck with you for life."

I smiled to myself, feeling proud of my theory. I watched Toph frown and continue to stroke a now sleeping Momo. "I wasn't scared you idiot." she muttered.

"Well then why did you always stay up in the middle of the night?" Toph stayed silent. I lay down next to her and waited.

"I was…lonely," she whispered, "I didn't have any brothers or sisters, my parents thought a pet would be too risky for me, and they didn't even come in to say goodnight. A maid would just put me to bed and leave me there."

I looked at her sympathetically. My parents had both said goodnight to me when I was a kid. My mum would even sing a lullaby or tell a story when she was alive. I had no idea how much Toph's parents ignored her.

"I used to listen to other people and find out what they were like so I could feel like I was with them, like I actually had company and wasn't completely alone."

"But you're not alone anymore, you have us. Why do you still do it?" I murmured.

"Like you said, the habit stuck with me for life. I'm just used to being alone all the time that I don't try to keep company." We stayed there in silence, both looking at the stars, well, I was anyway. Toph kept stroking Momo's fur subconsiously.

"Who do you reckoned invented families?" She asked softly.

"I don't know, why?"

"Cause' mine sucks." She deadpanned and I chuckled. "Well mine isn't too great either," I said, "I have a dead mum, a dad that left to go to war, and a really bossy younger sister."

Toph laughed. It was a cute sound, kind of Momo-like. "I don't think Zuko's too thrilled about his family either."

"Well, I guess we all have this little family here to make up for all of them," I said thoughtfully, but my extremely wise moment was disturbed by Toph's very loud laugh.

"Are you kidding," she giggled, "We're continually running away from bad guys, we all get insomnia, and we all have completely rotten lives!" She shook her head and gasped for breath, "What makes you think that _this _fake family is any better that the real ones? We're all completely screwed!"

I shrugged, "I wouldn't have it any other way," I saw Toph tilt her head to the side confused. "We all may be screwed up, but at least we're all screwed up together."

Toph laughed so loud at my last sentence that, if we weren't all already awake from our familial insomnia, we would be now. Because in our family, we all tended to do crazy stuff like that.


	4. Hell Hath No Fury

Sokka woke up from the light steaming in through his curtains. He groaned as the harsh midday light pierced his eyes, making his already aching head throb. He sat up and glanced around his room.

Which he soon discovered wasn't his room after all.

'_What am I doing in Zuko's room?' _He wondered. _'Why was I sleeping in Zuko's bed? Ahh! He and Mai have done it in this bed!'_ He jumped off the bed quickly and backed away from it until he was leaning against the door.

'_Okay, as long as the bed doesn't move towards me I'll be fine. I just spent the night in Zuko's room because…oh Agni…what happened last night? Why can't I remember? Okay Sokka, just calm down. It was the third anniversary of the war's end last night so I must have gotten a bit drunk, that's all. That's right, Toph and I snuck off to the pub during the speeches. We just got drunk, that's all, I must have thought that Zuko's room was mine. Thank Agni Zuko and Mai weren't there doing it when I did…wait…what if they were? I would be scarred for life and I can't even remember it!'_

The door behind Sokka began to open. Sokka jumped away from it and watched as Suki walked in. "Oh, sorry," she started, "I was just wondering if you had-" she looked at him and her eyes narrowed. "You," she said menacingly and started stalking towards him.

"Hi Suki!" Sokka said cheerily, waving at his girlfriend. She ignored the wave and kept glaring at him. He backed away from her cautiously. "Uh…Suki?" He tried, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong! You slimy, idiotic, meat-brained bastard!"

'_Ouch.'_ He thought, _'She really needs to tell me when she has her special moon times more often then at times like this I would know to avoid her.'_

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? You know, I do have contacts in the fire nation. There are people here that tell me where you are. You can't keep any secrets from me Sokka."

He ran over to the other side of the bed. "But," He stammered, "I don't have any secrets from you. I tell you everything."

"You liar!" Suki cried. She threw a pillow from Zuko and Mai's bed at him.

He ducked, "But I'm not lying, even ask Toph, she'll tell you."

"Don't you dare!" Suki said through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare mention her name around me! I saw what you did last night!" Sokka looked at the ways to get out of the room. There were only two ways, either though Suki (not favourable) or over Zuko and Mai's (really disgusting and naughty) bed.

Crazy fuming girlfriend? Or the firelord and lady's love bed?

Sokka silently said a little prayer to Yue, and launched himself over the bed. He squealed as he jumped off it again and ran towards the door. Suki followed close behind and he closed the door on her face. "I'll get you Sokka!" She yelled from behind the now-locked door. "I'll get both you and that little earthbending minx of yours!"

Sokka ran as fast as he could through the halls. Good for him, Toph's room wasn't far from Zuko's. He burst through the door of her room and found her still sleeping in her bed.

"Toph!" Sokka shook her roughly, keeping an eye out for Suki, "Toph, wake up, quickly!"

A small fist punched his arm hard, causing him to fall to the ground. "Idiot! Shut up!" The little earthbender's voice came out as a mutter. "I have a headache, go away."

"So did you get as drunk as me last night?" Sokka asked simply. Toph faced him confused. "What happened last night?"

"I take that as a yes, and frankly, I was hoping you'd be able to tell me what happened." Toph shook her head, "I can't remember anything after we left the hall," she mumbled.

Sokka sighed, then grabbed Toph by the wrist. "Well, Suki knows, and she's in the process of hunting us down now, so, we need to get out of here." He pulled Toph towards the door, and peeked outside for any sign of Suki. They went into the hallway and made for the kitchens. Toph swore underneath her breath and pointed behind them. Sokka followed Toph's finger and saw Suki. He quickly pulled Toph and himself behind one of the fire nation banners and waited.

"Sokka! Toph!" The two of them jumped at her voice, which was clearly showing hatred. "Crud," Sokka heard Toph whisper, "Run." They burst out from behind the banner and ran.

"Come back here you two! You're both going to be so dead when I get you!" They ran into the kitchen, past some startled cooks and took cover in a pantry. Toph kept her ear against the wall, listening for Suki, while Sokka suddenly took a great interest in a bowl of fire flakes.

Toph turned around to find her friend with his head in the bowl. She groaned and slapped her forehead, then grabbed his arm. "C'mon," she whispered, "Suki's gone out into the courtyard, let's go."

Sokka regrettably left his fire flakes and they ran back out into the hallways again. On the way they caught up with Aang and Katara, or more so, interrupted a kiss the two were sharing. Sokka scowled at his little sister and her boyfriend making out in the middle of a hallway but soon focussed back to the fact of his girlfriend (probably now ex-girlfriend) hunting him and his best friend down.

Toph found a large closet and directed Sokka towards it. They both went in there and, pushing clothes out of the way, made spaces from themselves and sat down. They sat there in silence for a little while, listening out for Suki.

"So…" Sokka started, "remember anything yet?"

"No, you?"

"Nah."

"Well," Toph said, "I kinda do remember something."

"What?"

"You threatening a guy at the pub because tried to make a move on me."

"Really?"

"Yea," Toph frowned, "It was really embarrassing, you were yelling so loud that I had to knock out the guy before he knocked you out."

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem."

They continued to sit there in silence, Toph played with her meteor bracelet while Sokka thought up a tune. He started whistling the tune and drummed his fingers on the floor of the cupboard. He was soon cut off by a small hand covering his mouth.

Toph was listening intently. Sokka followed her lead and heard the voices of Katara and Zuko outside. They were talking about the two friends that were hiding in the cupboard, asking each other questions about the behaviour of them recently.

Sokka felt Toph's hand stiffen on his mouth.

"Where are they?" Sokka jumped as Suki's voice disrupted the conversation between the Fire Lord and Avatar's girlfriend. "I swear I'm going to kill them once I find them!"

"Where are who?" Katara asked.

"Your, sleazy cheat of a brother and that dirty brat earthbender! Do you know what they did last night? When they left the party?"

Zuko (surprisingly) kept his cool. "They went to the pub," he deadpanned, "Like they do every other time something formal is going on." Katara bristled at the knowledge of the two trouble-makers skipping out on formalities again.

"Oh yeah, they went to the pub alright. I followed them," Suki growled, "I found them eventually, stone drunk, making out in the courtyard." Toph jerked her hand away from Sokka's mouth and they both jumped back to opposite sides of the cupboard. The thump was heard from outside the cupboard.

"What's in there?" Suki asked. Katara and Zuko quickly blocked her from moving any closer to the cupboard. "Momo," Katara said quickly, "he found some…mothballs in there and tried to eat them. He's probably just figured out that they don't taste nice. Hehe."

Zuko jumped in. "I'm pretty sure I saw Sokka and Toph running down to the garden, they probably went to wreck the fountain again."

Suki nodded silently, and, after a quick glance at the cupboard, made her way to the palace gardens.

Katara opened the cupboard doors, and she and Zuko glared at the two problematic teenagers as they stumbled out through the doors. Toph and Sokka sighed, still keeping a good distance away from each other and faced the two in front of them.

"So," Katara said sternly, "I guess you know what you're in trouble for then, aren't you."

"Sneaking away from the party, or getting drunk again and making Suki go nuts?" Toph asked. Zuko and Katara exchanged confused glances with each other. "None of those," Zuko growled. Now it was Sokka and Toph's turns to look confused.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Katara exclaimed. "You finally realize each other and didn't tell us?"

"Well, we would've if we had remembered," Sokka mumbled, "and not have a crazy girlfriend chasing us."

"So are you guys finally together now?" Zuko sighed, "Because if Katara, Aang, Mai or I have to do anything else to try and get you together, it's going to be keeping you locked together in a dungeon until you start being boyfriend and girlfriend. A _wooden_ dungeon."

"Um," Sokka started, "Don't we get a say in this at all?"

"No." Katara and Zuko chorused. "We'll give you a while to figure out what you're going to pick." Katara continued and they both walked away.

"I thought we were the ones that were supposed to make crazy plans on the others," Toph muttered.

"We were just ambushed," Sokka said in awe, "So, what are we going to pick."

"I really don't want to be stuck in a wooden cage with you for ages."

"Me neither. So I guess…"

They stood in silence.

"Should we-"

"No."

"What about-"

"No."

They continued to stand there.

The silence was soon disrupted by an awfully familiar voice. "THERE YOU ARE!"

"So I guess our first moments of being girlfriend and boyfriend are going to involve running away from your ex right?"

"Yes. Yes they are unfortunately."

They took hold of each others hands and ran.

OoOoO

**So Sokka is around 18 and Toph around 15 in this. Not old enough to legally drink (sadly), I know, but she's a rebel anyway. ****It was originally going to be Katara chasing the two, but then I was told what the whole "Hell Hath No Fury" saying was, plus I hate Suki.**

**Hehe, cheeky Zuko and Katara helping get rid of Suki.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it.**


	5. Diplomat

**I realised that Aang had hardly any roles in any of the other stories, so I gave him a big one in this story (There Aang, are you happy?, Aang: Yes!). It was going to be Zuko, but Aang is more of a diplomat anyway, and he turned out funnier**

**OoOoO**

Avatar Aang was sick of diplomacy. He was sick of trying to keep peace in the nation, of trying to mediate between nobles from different places. He was sick of trying to keep order during peace meetings. Heck, he was even sick of trying to make sure Appa and Momo got along. All the arguing and yelling and the stopping of the yelling and arguing was giving the sixteen year old a headache.

And Sokka and Toph weren't helping.

The two of them were close by at the moment, arguing and shoving each other while both trying to get down the stairs. Ever since Suki had dumped Sokka over a year ago, the two of them had nothing better to do then hang around each other.

Aang rubbed his temples. His friends had two modes. Be best friends and play pranks of other people and cause trouble, or hate each other and wreck the fire nation palace while fighting.

At the moment, they were in the second mode.

"You idiot! What makes you think that Appa dung is food? I can't believe you made me eat it!"

"Well you could have told me it wasn't! You could have looked and said that it was poo instead of meat!"

"I'm blind you moron! How am I supposed to know it was poo?"

"You could have smelt it!"

"Well I'm sorry that I couldn't tell the difference between the smell of meat and the smell of poo! My nose was just too overwhelmed by your stink!"

"I don't stink!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

The two of them pushed each other around as they tried to get down the stairs. Toph got in front, before Sokka picked her up by the waist and plopped her down behind him. He grinned and began to run down the stairs, but his feet were soon earthbended to the ground. Toph smirked and began her own way down the stairs, while Sokka pulled at his stuck legs. He violently yanked at them and they pulled free, sending him straight into Toph. The two of them tumbled down the stairs and landed on the ground in a very intimate pose.

Toph ended up lying on her back, and Sokka was on top of her, holding himself with his hands. They gazed at each other silently for a while, then Toph growled.

"Get off me you klutz," The pulled away from each other, with a dark blush creeping up both of their cheeks. Aang walked up to them and looked tiredly at the both of them.

Toph and Sokka continued their arguing, both oblivious to the Avatar standing beside them. Aang groaned did a swift airbending movement, pushing the both of them together so their lips met. He then earthbended a wall around them and walked away, leaving the friends to continue their kiss.

He wasn't sure if they did or not, but they were awfully quiet for a long time.

**OoOoO**

**Like in the last fic, Toph is 15 and Sokka 18 (Aang 16) but this fic is completely unrelated to Hell Hath No Fury. **

**Enjoy!!**


End file.
